Incomplete
by Oniwabanshuu
Summary: One night alone in her room, Misao thinks about her life, Okina, the members of the Aoiya and the one she loves the most in the world...AxM Oneshot Will have perhaps a sequel...


**Incomplete**

Hello minna-san ! This is my first fanfic about Rurouni Kenshin and I'm a big fan of Oniwabanshuu mostly Aoshi and Misao (and together as well) ! This is a one shot to start perhaps will I write an other one-shot as a sequel…

Summary : One night alone in her room, Misao thinks about her life, Okina and the one she loves the most in the world …

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters but I own the plot !

Enjoy reading ! And sorry about the grammar,…

One-shot

She was twenty-two now, six years that he had been back. How time could have gone so fast ? To her, it seemed it was yesterday he tuck her to bed. To her, it seemed it was yesterday she searched for him… Yet part of her felt the pressure of the years that had gone, now only memories bringing nostalgia to her lonely heart…

But she wasn't that sad, quite the contrary, she kind of felt at peace because for six years he had stayed and it didn't seem that he wanted to leave them. He was still the Okashira, having to go on mission but rarely in the era of peace. He also had to take part of the chores at the Aoiya a growing necessity since Okina was more and more often disable due to his aging body hence the younger man let the older one took care of the papers.

Her Okashira … She knew he didn't and couldn't love her : he was a ninja, a warrior, a leader and a man who had to face so much death especially of his four dear friends… Also she was so younger, a little girl he had to raise, a little sister he had to protect, a young woman he didn't have to take care anymore. This didn't sadden her that much, her love was still there but she wouldn't be selfish. However, part of her felt left outas he almost ignored her, never talking to her, never accepting her friendship at least. But he was there everyday, he hadn't left her even when he didn't feel at ease at the beginning mostly. Yet, it hurt sometimes when she looked at him and she knew he would never comfort her taking away her loneliness. But she accepted that after all he had came back to dry her tears so she wouldn't shed a tear ever so he wouldn't be there in vain, she'd stay happy even if her heart ache being near him but him always being so distant.

Her only regret was that the Oniwabanshuu would die with them whereas she would have liked for the clan to go on, to be eternal. Unfortunately, despite Okon and Hiko's relationship as well as Omasu and Shiro's one, no child had came out of those couple saddening the younger member of the ninja clan as no new generation would grow in Oniwabanshuu.

She could hear Okina's coughing as she thought of her life, an other reminder that time had passed. Her dear Jiya was more and more often ill, his actual illness being the longer as he hadn't gone out of his bed for one month worrying the petite woman despite her cheerful appearance. What would they do when he'll die ? How would she survive ? How would her leader react ? No she couldn't think like this, she had to be strong and happy she thought as she remembered the young girl she had seen at the Aoiya being wed to a stranger. At least, her family respected her will to never marry despite that some of them disapproved of her feelings for the one who had left her years ago. Okina mostly would have wanted her to forget about him but she would have never been happy doing so. Perhaps she should have accepted the arranged marriage that Okina had advised her to take at least to please her Jiya… no she could have never done that when she had been so willingly able to die for love. Even if her heart ache for him she was satisfied and relieved that he was there and had found some peace among them, nothing else mattered.

She looked at the window seeing him outside in Okina's garden doing some meditation a thing he did from time to time to ease the tension not anymore to lock himself from them.

From her room, she heard Jiya coughing one last time hurting his throat but not as much as his heart ache from the knowledge that his little girl would never find happiness with his former student, as the old man took his last breath unknown to the resident of the Aoiya…

Misao Makimachi looked one again at Aoshi Shinomori, the man she loves as a tear slide down seeing him so near yet so far away wishing once in her life to reach him so she would feel once in her life complete…

Owari

I hope you liked the story, I know it's a sad one ! If I write a sequel it would be from Aoshi's side.


End file.
